Sebuah Surat
by Dokidoku
Summary: Kaga dan Akagi adalah 2 tunas dari embrio yang sama. Mengenal satu sama lainnya sejak dari berbentuk orok. 27 tahun, dan Kaga memutuskan sudah saatnya dia menyampaikan semuanya.


**Halo, selamat siang. Saya mencoba menggunakan cara penulisan yang sangat berbeda dari fiksi penggemar saya yang sudah-sudah. (Abaikan fakta bahwa fiksi penggemar saya hanya 2 buah). Saya cukup suka dengan cara menulis yang ini, tapi kekurangan masih banyak yang mengaku menjadi milik saya dan saya butuh banyak masukan untuk berkembang. Silahkan tinggalkan review.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa.**

* * *

Selamat atas pernikahanmu Akagi-san.

Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi tolong jangan mencariku saat acara terpenting dalam hidupmu itu. Jangan juga berharap aku hanya sekedar terlambat dan akan mendadak muncul dengan sebuah senyum dan kado raksasa di tangan. Aku pasti tidak akan datang. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mengirim surat tanpa nama, tanpa alamat. Bacalah. Panjang, tapi bacalah sampai akhir. Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi permintaan egois terakhir padamu.

Kau tahu? 27 tahun aku hidup dan aku selalu melihat dirimu di setiap kepingan cerita penyusun kata hidup dalam diriku. Kita saling mengenal dari kecil. Ibuku mengaku kita sudah berkenalan pada saat masih menjadi orok. 5 tahun pertama, kita mulai menyusun fondasi hubungan yang tak terbayangkan lamanya. Berteman, bertengkar, lalu berteman lagi. Seperti anak umur 5 tahun kebanyakan. Awalnya kuanggap kau sebagai saingan dan kupikir kau pun sama. Saat ada perlombaan berlari, aku pasti akan berusaha berlari kencang meninggalkanmu dibelakang. Tapi aku kalah. Tidak terima, aku menantangmu bermain hanetsuki, karuta sampai permainan tak bermanfaat seperti menahan napas didalam air. Tak satupun kumenangkan. 3 tahun kita bertanding, umur 8 tahun, kau masih tetap unggul daripada aku. Sampai suatu saat aku melihatmu berkelahi dengan 3 anak perempuan. Mereka terlihat jauh lebih tua, tak satupun kukenal. Badannya jauh lebih besar darimu, apalagi dariku, yang jauh lebih kerempeng daripada papan gilasan. Kau kalah telak, dan pulang dengan keadaan berantakan, lenganmu berdarah (mungkin kau jatuh?) dan kau kotor tapi tidak menangis. Aku masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya ibumu saat melihat keadaanmu waktu itu.

Maka aku mendapat akal. Besoknya aku tantang 3 anak itu berkelahi, menang dari mereka maka aku akan menang darimu. Kekalahan telak akan kau terima. Terlalu naif, sekarang aku hanya bisa tertawa memikirkan diriku yang naif itu. Tidak sampai 5 menit aku sudah dikeroyok habis-habisan. Mereka tertawa, aku sudah menangis kesakitan. Lalu kau datang, dengan kayu ditangan. Lebam masih kelihatan jelas di wajahmu, tapi kau tidak takut. Aku ingat saat kau memukul mundur 3 anak itu lalu menarik tanganku dan berlari kencang, kabur dari tempat kejadian. Ingatkah kau? Aku ingat. Disitu aku sadar, selama ini kau berlari kencang bukan untuk menang dariku, kau berlari untuk menyusulku. Akulah yang berlari terlalu kencang, meninggalkanmu dibelakang sambil mencari sosokmu di depan. Yang pasti tidak akan kutemukan. Maka sejak saat itu aku mulai berhenti berlari kencang. Berhenti untuk menunggumu sejenak, lalu kita lanjutkan lagi berlari. Beriringan.

Waktu berlalu, kita semakin dekat. Teman menjadi sahabat, kau menyayangiku dan aku juga, walau sedikit berbeda. Usia kita bertambah. Kau sudah remaja sekarang, menginjak masa-masa sekolah yang katanya paling dikenang sepanjang masa. Kau, Akagi-san, tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat anggun dan ramah. Kau dengan aktifnya mengukir kenangan disana-sini. Aku ikut disampingmu. Mungkin dengan aku disampingmu, kau tidak akan melupakanku di tengah-tengah keramaian yang sedang berlangsung dalam hidupmu itu. Dan usahaku ampuh. Bahkan saat kita berdiri di dunia yang berbeda, kita tetap berjalan beriringan. Walau kau memilih keramaian dan aku memilih ketenangan. Walau aku memilihmu. Kau tidak.

Suatu hari kau datang padaku. Mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku. Perasaanmu akan seorang kapitan yang berada dalam klub yang sama denganmu. Kau mengatakannya padaku. Tapi bukan untukku. Ingin kumaki si kapitan. Karena merebut tempatku sebagai prioritas untukmu. Tapi kutahan. Aku tersenyum menyemangati sambil melihatmu dan kapitan berdekatan. Tidak lama, kau dan sang kapitan menjalin hubungan. Hubungan yang sangat membuatku iri. Karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hubungan kita tidak akan berubah. Fakta bahwa kau menyukai kapitan. Dan fakta bahwa aku selamanya tidak bisa berubah menjadi sosok kapitan yang kau inginkan. Sangatlah cukup untuk menamparku, membuatku sadar. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama seperti yang kuinginkan.

Hancurkah aku? Tidak. Tapi aku rusak. Ingatkah kau saat kubilang aku akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan kapitan? Dengan sebuah senyum lebar semringah yang kutorehkan saat itu? Maafkan aku. Aku diam-diam selalu berdoa kau dan kapitan berpisah. Aku rusak. Kau, yang tidak tahu kerusakanku, tetap menganggapku sahabatmu, maka aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin berperan menjadinya. Tapi aku tahu. Sejak saat itu aku bukan lagi sahabatmu.

Waktu mengajakmu untuk terus maju. Maju menuju kehidupan dengan kapitan didalamnya. Sedangkan waktu menjebakku. Dalam sebuah kehidupan masa kecil saat aku masih berlari denganmu. Waktu tersenyum hangat mengantarkanmu dan kapitan yang sekarang disampingmu. Lalu waktu tersenyum sinis padaku, sambil melemparku jauh, jauh menuju masa lalu. Tempat dia mengurungku.

Kau mengenalkanku pada kapitan. Dengan bangga kau menggenggam tanganku sambil berucap bahwa aku sahabat terbaik milikmu. Dua tunas dari embrio yang sama. Yang selalu bersamamu.

Teganya kau berucap hal itu. Ketika jelas-jelas yang sekarang bersamamu adalah sang kapitan. Tapi tak apa. Daripada kau berjalan makin jauh, meninggalkanku dibelakang, aku memilih untuk memperhatikanmu dari dekat. Memilih tersayat tapi dekat, daripada sembuh tapi jauh.

Itulah pikirku. Tapi mungkin naif adalah ciri khas milikku. 10 tahun kapitan disampingmu dan aku dibelakang yang tetap memperhatikan kalian. Sayatannya sudah terlalu dalam. Kakiku sudah mulai mati rasa. Terseok-seok mengikuti kalian berdua. Aku sudah mencapai batas. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyembuhkan diri. Tahun-tahun yang sudah kuhabiskan berbohong. Tahun-tahun yang sudah kuhabiskan berharap, berharap seseorang tahu dan membongkar kebohongan itu. Karena aku terlalu takut untuk membongkarnya sendiri. Akan kuakhiri sekarang.

Sudah saatnya. Maafkan aku karena sudah rusak, dan melibatkanmu dalam kerusakan ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah lama berhenti menjadi sahabatmu. Maafkan. Izinkan aku memperbaiki kerusakan yang kuperbuat. Sehingga suatu saat nanti, aku bisa kembali dengan bangga, membusungkan dada, dan mengatakan kalau aku memang benar sahabatmu.

Aku akan berbicara pada waktu. Untuk membuka kurungan yang sudah menjebakku selama ini. Kalau perlu memohon padanya, agar aku bisa pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan kapitan. Meninggalkan kalian berdua. Suatu saat nanti ketika aku kembali, yakinlah, sahabatmu yang sudah lama hilang telah kembali.

Salam

Orang yang diam-diam mencintaimu.

* * *

Akagi mengambil sebuah amplop tak bernama itu lalu meletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja. Menyeduh teh sebagai pembuka hari. Tidak menyadari bahwa dalam 15 menit kedepan, dia akan mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya telah hilang. Sejak lama.

* * *

 **Selesai. Absurd? yah begitulah adanya. Cerita (ceritakah ini?) ini sudah terlalu lama menempel di kepala saya, mungkin tidak hebat, tapi saya cukup puas. Terimakasih sudah membaca!. Detak akan selalu berdetak.**


End file.
